


[leo泉]初生之芽 ·上

by zhaoyue



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaoyue/pseuds/zhaoyue
Summary: 17岁乐队leo x 26岁医生泉
Relationships: leo泉
Kudos: 3





	[leo泉]初生之芽 ·上

**Author's Note:**

> 17岁乐队leo x 26岁医生泉

01.

濑名打开门的时候，月永leo正规规矩矩地站在门口观察门铃。很难想象可以用规规矩矩这样的词语去形容月永leo，但事实正是这样发生的，他被突然打开门的濑名泉吓了一跳，绿色的眼睛跳跃出一点疑惑——我还没有按门铃啊？

但是毫无疑问的，这对月永leo来说并不算什么，他很快地调整了自己的状态，露出一个称得上是乖巧的笑脸，「你好，请问是……濑名家吗？」他没能控制住自己地吹了一声口哨，为眼前这位年轻医生、未来同居人的漂亮面孔，还有一点点的对陌生人的防备疏离。

真酷。他控制住自己的面部表情，努力让自己看上去不那么跃跃欲试，遵循着遥远的嘱托，假装自己是一个第一次离开父母身边，来到陌生城市求学的普通大学生。生涩的，乖巧的，混杂着一点不安和兴奋的——哦对，兴奋。17岁的少年，离开父母的管束会这么平静吗？果然不会吧？嗯……不得不说这是出人意料的麻烦——但是更加兴奋了！为了自由、为了爱、为了——

「你好，」濑名泉挑了挑眉，有些意外地看着眼前的少年——用少年来形容不会错吧，和自己差不多高，还带着少年人抽条时的纤细。橙发，乱糟糟，脖颈处贴着一小束扎起的辫子。明亮的绿眼睛，自信又张扬，藏都藏不住的意气风发。背着巨大的乐器盒，一对耳钉亮闪闪的，濑名以医生的直觉扫了一眼对方的耳廓，确信对方相较于过去的打扮，已经采取了收敛的政策。哦还有什么，松垮垮的衬衫，套一件深色毛衣，黑裤子，铆钉靴，修长干净的手上戴着两个手环三个戒指。一个音乐人的手，濑名想到，和父母口中，乖巧安静、腼腆可爱的大学生——恐怕不是同一个人吧。

「月永？请进吧。」

leo。濑名泉在心底偷偷补全这个名字，是了，名字也透着嚣张的做派、坦坦荡荡的自由，他没来由地笑了一下。

月永leo毫无被打量的自觉，也不因脑内妄想被打断而恼怒。反到被对方的笑所吸引，褪去了第一眼时微妙的抗拒，露出一点可贵的友好，他偏过头看濑名泉蓝眼睛，卷起的灰发，感觉心脏被人挠了一下——灵感的味道，他回以一个大大的笑脸，露出一点尖尖的虎牙。

「感谢……那么、以后请多指教了！」

少年拖着巨大的行李箱进了门，花花绿绿的贴纸贴满了箱子，看不出原来的颜色。一个不羁的、高傲的、自由的灵魂，开始在这里生根发芽。

02.

月永leo的入住并不会改变濑名泉的生活节奏，倒不如说，两个人的生活作息诡异地合拍、或者说完美错开。濑名泉在心底夸赞同居人的安分，虽然他对音乐人没有什么偏见，但同时也不得不对这个群体高举的自由旗帜萌生警惕。作为月永leo没有法律效应的半个监护人，父母的嘱托难免会显得有些沉重。

万幸的是，月永leo在这方面展现出令人惊喜的乖巧。早班时刻的濑名泉起床时，月永leo已经早起买好了早餐，并在濑名泉出门后收拾好餐厅卫生。作为实习医生的濑名泉还有不少晚班，在他出门前月永leo会贴心地准备好便当——虽然是楼下便利店买的，目送他出门。等值完晚班一脸疲惫的濑名泉回到家里，等待他的就是一如往常的美味的早餐和月永leo的笑脸和慰问。

嗯，非常完美，如果濑名泉没有突然被拜托交换值班时间的话——啊，哪有人会在五点钟突然过来交班的，这难道不就意味着自己要多上一天夜班吗？

濑名泉颇为无奈，而他前脚值完夜班回到家，后脚月永leo就哼着曲子背着乐器盒进了门。看见一脸疲惫的濑名泉，小小地惊讶了一下，又凑上来说话。

「咦？濑名也出去玩了吗——啊抱歉，是工作吧，今天这么早吗，该说社会人好幸苦吗～」

不知该说他体贴还是没眼色，濑名确实因为脱离校园生活步入社会而感到奇怪的压力，在面对不知好歹的大学新生时，充满了社会人的羡慕和愤慨。年轻的、充满活力的十七岁，即使在外玩通宵也第二天也能精神满满地去上课。

濑名泉接过月永leo的水杯，在困意席卷而来之前，他猛地从沙发上坐起。早晨才归家的未成年人正小心地将乐器盒放回房间，然后拿着换洗衣物去梳洗。

「你昨天去哪里了？」

已知答案的问句，迟钝的、终于意识到自己也算是半个监护人的濑名泉想起了问题所在，往常不是没有因为乐队活动而晚归的情况，但是——晚归，意味着在濑名泉入睡之前，他能够百分百地确信，对方是待在自己房间里乖乖睡觉的。

濑名泉确信自己昨天出门之前，月永leo穿着居家服和自己说晚安。

「啊、抱歉，是乐队活动～濑名也感兴趣吗，我还以为濑名是会觉得这种事很无聊的人？不过我有早早回来、嗯，庆功宴的气氛我不是特别喜欢呢，还是家里舒服呀～」

「……你把早晨五点结束叫做早吗？」

不不，濑名惊恐地意识到事情比想象中更加糟糕。自己并非因为疏忽而忘记关心未成年人的监护人，而是从头到尾都——失职。

「是呀！」月永leo的回答理直气壮——啊，他为什么要用这样一副理直气壮的样子说话，让我觉得自己像个白痴。濑名泉皱眉。

「我往常要至少七点半才回来吧，濑名好奇怪，不是都知道的吗？」

「……？！！」你这个未成年惯犯！濑名泉终于意识到自己和未成年人的脑电波从来没有对上过，嗯、确实——他似乎从来要求对方遵守门禁——因为他下意识地肯定了对方十分健康的作息。对了，那个时候自己是怎么回答的？

濑名泉打开门的时候月永leo已经冲过澡坐在餐桌旁边用餐，温馨和谐的对话如下。

「诶？起的真早，特地去买早饭了吗？」我还以为你是会睡懒觉到下午的类型。

「唔……还好吧？我买了濑名的那一份！一起吃吧！」不过路上顺带的应该不能说特地买吧？

「谢谢，刚洗过澡？有晨跑的习惯吗？」头发还没擦干啊。

「晨跑？贴切的说法～不过跑久了还挺累的～」毕竟乐队和濑名家有点远！

「嗯，继续保持吧。」来自医生的建议。

「嗯……？！濑名，你好酷！」不愧是濑名！

「啊？这没什么吧？」突然被夸奖？不过感觉不差。

夜班时间呢——

「濑名路上小心～明天想吃什么，我去买！」

「不用那么麻烦，你吃什么顺便给我带就可以了。」

「嗯哼～濑名好温柔啊，晚上好好加油，也要记得休息哦！」

「你也是。」要好好休息，十七岁还能再长高吧。

「好的濑名！」我也会好好在乐队努力的！

「所以、你、总是在我出门或者睡着之后出门？」濑名泉几乎咬牙切齿，医生的工作压力大让他很难有一个完美的睡眠状态，于是入睡全靠眼罩+耳罩的全套装备，必要时还要带上降噪耳机听一段白噪音——对了，买房的时候还特地确认了房间几乎完美的隔音。

好恨。濑名泉带着疲惫坐回沙发上，但是他明白现在不是谈话在最好时机，工作耗费了他全部的精力，力竭的社会人在活蹦乱跳的十七岁面前很难保持来自监护人的威严。

「嗯、对——也不是，偶尔吧，其实我已经不太去那个乐队啦～」月永leo倒了一杯热水放在濑名泉面前，「今天这么早回来，濑名不舒服吗？抱歉、今天路过你喜欢的早餐店时还没开门，我晚一点出去买吧！」

应该拿出一点气势才对，即使是这样跳脱的、自由的、嚣张的十七岁，也会下意识惧怕成年人沉下脸来的面孔吧——绝对不可能被一杯热水和早餐收买。

「嗯？濑名？」月永leo伏在濑名泉的膝盖上，凑得很近，濑名泉能看见对方的绿眼睛自己缩小的倒影。无忧无虑的十七岁，皱着眉，歪着脑袋，嘴角抿起来，露出一点笨拙的关怀。因为奇怪的愤怒而褶皱的心脏被抚平了一点点，就一点点——濑名想。

「不用了，随便吃点吧……你什么时候有空，我们谈谈吧。」

03.

令濑名稍感到安慰的是对方并没有像自己想象中那样每天夜不归宿，乐队的活动并不频繁，控制在让濑名泉勉强不那么愧疚的频率之内。而对方的不告知也知识单纯的因为信息不对等，不存在叛逆少年恶意欺瞒监护人半夜翻窗离家的事件——

「当然是从门口出去了，濑名、好奇怪啊？」十七岁的少年将五官皱在一起露出为难的表情，「这里不是十七楼吗？」

果然在夜班后谈话不是什么好时机，错乱的思维在睡过一觉之后还是难以回到正常水平。濑名泉在心中感叹社会人真难做，插科打诨含含糊糊带过这个话题，最后以还是担心未成年人的安全为由，对门禁时间做了要求，希望对方如果再有类似的活动能够报备给自己，毕竟——

「其实我、对乐队还挺感兴趣的。」濑名泉不知道自己说出的话是否违心，过往的二十六岁里对音乐的态度仍旧是蛮横将其分为"好听"和"不好听"，却对一个小小少年眼神中的青春和蓬勃朝气打动，好奇这双绿眼睛在面对音乐时会有什么惊人的光彩。不，这也是作为监护人的责任。「如果不介意的话，希望我有机会能看到你的表演。」

但濑名泉回想自己的十七岁，一个整天臭着脸看大人的小鬼头，傲慢又自大——所以他也做好了被月永leo拒绝的准备，或者说这好啊好啊的答应下来，转头和同龄人聊起他时将其作为一个小小的调节气氛的话题。

以至于月永leo一口应下时他非常惊讶，因为对方的态度绝非敷衍，而是用惊喜的绿眼睛紧紧地盯住他，大声地连环发问，一副被开心到冲昏头脑的样子，「濑名濑名濑名！真的吗真的吗真的吗！？濑名要、来看我的表演吗！」

「……是的。」即使觉得自己和音乐的世界格格不入，也十分好奇那片神秘的世界。

「哇！不愧是濑名，我好幸福～」又是令人摸不着头脑的发言，但电波系总是能让人心情好转。

「那、濑名，就下个月吧，最近的一场演出在圣诞夜，来吗濑名！」对方以令人惊讶的速度将橄榄枝交到濑名的手上，露出雀跃的表情，「我超喜欢和濑名在一起，感觉会有灵感哗啦啦地涌上来～」

濑名点头说好，在少年喊着万岁抱过来时闻到对方身上沐浴露的香味，和自己身上的如出一辙，却因为过高的皮肤温度而混入一点心照不宣的暧昧旖旎，濑名觉得自己一定是恍惚了，在一个过于温暖的午后，过于熟悉舒适的环境，多了一点令人惊叹的色彩。

他感到自己的心被拨撩了一下，然后咔哒咔哒地放弃了音乐。

像八音盒。他想，然后将这个念头深深地埋下。

04.

日子恢复了真正的轻松平静，月永leo真正地成为了濑名口中的好孩子，作息良好，帮忙家务，每天与他笑脸相迎，光看到对方一晃一晃的橙色脑袋心情就能好上一天。濑名的同事终于在某一天过来打趣说你这家伙是交女朋友了吗，每天都挂着让人起鸡皮疙瘩的笑脸呢。

濑名偏过头想了一下，"父母朋友家的小孩正借助在自己家中，是个很有趣的孩子"和"与恋人交往而露出开心的表情"，后者在社会上的认可度似乎更高、也具备许多可以信手拈来的事例——喜欢这件事，听说就像咳嗽一下样瞒不住是吗。

濑名泉没有走神太久，他不是喜欢和同事分享私事的人，但或许是这件事再也没有其他可以诉说的人了，他露出一个友好的笑脸，"可以说，确实有了喜欢的人，不过目前还没有在交往中"，他这样回答道，面对对方八卦地追问，他难得好脾气的解释道，"是通过父母介绍认识的，但是对方还是大学生，所以并不着急"。濑名泉说完之后感到一阵莫名其妙的好笑，这样符合俗世的流程总是能够轻而易举地得到他人的信赖，他们此深信不疑，只因为这在他们眼中，是如此的合理。相比较而言，濑名所隐瞒的真相反倒成为惊世骇俗，他因此完成一件善事，一个友善的谎言，维护他人眼中合理的成长流程，将一份格格不入的感情隐藏。

圣诞节很快就到了，虽说那天晚上他确实是准时下班，但是一到点就立马下班走人的时候还是免不了换来同僚"我懂的""要加油啊"的眼神。濑名回应一个笑脸没有做其他反驳，将对方略带好奇的八卦之心隔绝在外。近日来他开始明白什么叫做"喜欢无法遮掩"，这种由大脑分泌激素产生的情感控制了他的身心，让他心甘情愿地作出改变。以往时他不愿与同事有太多深入的交流，也会因很多事无法理解而难为情地冷场，但是现在他突然对隔壁每天张口闭口说着我女儿的同事感同身受，并随着与月永leo的相处，这种感情与日俱增。每当有人凑过来问濑名医生，最近和相亲对象如何了，濑名先是想笑，因为他实在无法将一个自由的音乐少年和相亲对象联系在一起，之后又想起月永leo，他发现自己无法控制地露出笑脸，那种愉悦的、从心底蔓延开的温柔的笑意，使他感到一阵难言的熨帖，像冬日壁炉里燃烧跳跃的火光。

只是最近濑名突然在这一点温暖的幸福里感到一种复杂的心理，一个大了他九岁的同性，听上去实在不合适。好像过往所有的谎言变成了欺骗自己的道具，自己对月永leo的感情只能活在不知情者的探究里。他的笑脸慢慢淡了下去。

「其实最近……不是特别顺利，也没有办法，对吧？」

同僚露出遗憾的表情，点头说是啊，总不能万事如意嘛。但是濑名医生年轻又帅，一定会……

一定会什么呢，会遇到更合适的人吧。温柔、体贴、年纪相仿的女性。

可是这么耀眼的光彩不会再有了。

月永leo从街对面冲过来，飞扬的围巾破开寒冷，重重地抱住了他，说话时呵出热气，在冰冷的空气里氤氲成乳白的雾，「濑名来得好早！最喜欢你啦～」

濑名帮他拢好散开的围巾，手指拨开他过长的刘海，露出一双绿眼睛。

「外面冷，进去吧。」

他要作为成年人停止前进的脚步，把沉默的爱永远定格。


End file.
